The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing a semiconductor device, which is preferably used for semiconductor device manufacture including a step of testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) using an IC test socket having a plurality of probe pins or a probe card having a plurality of probe pins.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-343113 describes a semiconductor tester having a rotation mechanism that rotates a probe pin being pressed to a terminal. The rotation mechanism includes a spiral protrusion provided on a side face of the probe pin, a spiral groove that is provided on an inner side face of a housing and fitted with the protrusion, and a spring component that is attached to a rear end of the probe and biases the probe pin in a direction in which the probe pin is pushed out from the housing.